beyondtwosoulsfandomcom-20200222-history
Infraworld
The Infraworld is a place that appears to exist parallel to or partially in tandem with our own. It is not explicitly described as another dimension, but this seems to be a reasonable description. It is believed to be the location where souls and other entities reside, though it is not clear if all souls stay in the Infraworld or move on. After their deaths, Helen and Laura Dawkins are imprisoned by Nathan Dawkins and trapped between the Infraworld and our world, pleading with Nathan to allow them to die. When approaching a rift to the Infraworld in Black Sun, Jodie is accosted by the wailing voices and images of lost souls. It is known that vicious entities reside in the Infraworld, and if a condenser is used to create a rift without a containment field, they will escape and slaughter living beings (depicted victims are predominantly human though sheep are killed in Navajo). The exact nature of the Infraworld is not clear. It is cited in Black Sun as a source of conquest, alternative power, military advancement and more. Cole Freeman researches the various entities of the Infraworld in an attempt to classify them. Yet all we know is that in the depths of the Infraworld, there are evil entities and it is still unclear of what else might be lingering down there. Residents * Aiden * Nathan, Helen and Laura Dawkins * Shimasani * Paul (determinant) * Cole Freeman (determinant) * Norah Gray (determinant) * Ryan Clayton (determinant) * Jodie Holmes (optional) * Jimmy (determinant) * Walter (determinant) * Jonathan Nichols Trivia *In Heavy Rain, one of QuanticDream's games, there's a chapter titled "The Mall". In this mall, there's a video shop, and there's a poster inside saying "INFRAWORLD" with the logo of QuanticDream at the bottom. The background of the poster is similar to the background of Beyond: Two Souls' logo, which indicates that Beyond was in production when Heavy Rain was released. *Infraworld was the name of a game announced as in development following the release of Omikron: The Nomad Soul in 2006. Infraworld was canned only a few months later as "the concept did not appeal to its publishers". *It is never really made clear what the difference between the entities is, or if the infraworld is made up of two planes of existence or one. The entity attached to Jodie is actually her twin brothers spirit, but is still called an entity even though he does not exhibit the same attitudes and aggressiveness of the black entities. It could be surmised that the Black world, where the dark entities and lost souls come from and are featured throughout the game, is the Infraworld. While the Blue infraworld is a different plane were spirits of people are meant to go when they die, called Beyond or just the Afterlife. *This is backed by the end of Black Sun when Dawkins releases the containment field only Entities and lost souls emerge, while when choosing life or Beyond the blue world has people who look content. Category:Entities